G.O.D., Extreme Invasion
G.O.D., Extreme Invasion is the leader of the "Nine Extremes" Invaders and is among one of the strongest Invaders along with Redzone, Roaring Invasion. Story After Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes and Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes were defeated, The Leader of the Nine Extremes, the being who is the God of Invaders, G.O.D. appears into the fray and crushes Duenyan Emperor with extreme ease. Then he went to the Underwater Base to attack Miradante and his army and gave Miradante a tough time due to his god-like powers. However, Miracle Miradante appeared and defeated him along with the S-Rank Invaders and Dueland, Transformation of Dreams. After his defeat, the remaining Nine Extremes realized that G.O.D. is a false god and joined the Revolutionaries. Card Explanation Unfortuantely, this card is among one of the weakest Legend Rares in the game and is on par with Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. In fact, singles of this card were known for being sold for 1 to 350 yen! Anyway, this card DOES seem good on paper. It does only evolve from cost 9 Light creatures and invade from cost 9 light evolution creatures, which seems crazy, but includes which can reduce its cost by revealing cost 9 cards from the player's hand, as well as Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes which has powerful removal resistance. And the fun part is, when the player puts it into the battle zone, it puts 9 cost 9 light creatures from hand or mana zone into the battle zone! This is basically cost trampling a total cost of 9 x 9='81'! This includes some good creatures, such as Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon, Codeking Number Nine and Trueangel Leo the Star, as well as Chutopia, Super Nine Extremes, which despite Chutopia's poor synergy with it as it would prevent the player from putting any more things from the mana zone, can easily disrupt the opponent and the player just has to put it out last. However, speaking of all the good things, this card had a few really fatal errors. The first thing is its evo bait are STILL insanely difficult and even though Gio and Chutopia is quicker than most other cost 9 Light Evolution Creatures, They are still slow and basically can only come out on the 4th or 5th turn which is much slower than most invasions. Also, despite the effect of cost trampling 9 cost 9 creatures seems great on paper, out of all the creatures that G.O.D. can call out, there is a deceptively small amount of good creatures in it and there is nothing that allows non-evolution creatures to attack instantly in this arsenal, so all of the creatures get summoning sickness and have to wait a turn in which without Leo the Star or Codeking Number Nine, will be weak to mass removal such as Apocalypse Day and as shown in the anime, Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. Therefore, this card is considered a One-Coin Legend and would be considered among the weakest of Legend Rares. It does get frequently used in casual dueling, however. Anime This is 's new trump card, but he was still defeated by Katta and later on, anyway. As an additional note, this is the only legend rare in the anime that did not lead its user to victory, not even once. Category:Antagonists Category:Angel Command Category:Invader Category:Characters Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Command